Wraithborn
by purky
Summary: Harry isnt normal, feeding on people's essence is just weird. Watch Harry prove wraith arnt all evil and that the galaxy's better watch out. HP/SG1/SGA crossover
1. Chapter 1

In no way do I own Harry Potter, or the Stargate series, if I did Harry wouldnt be such a pussy and the Ori would have been destroyed long before they mattered.

The plot line for this story, came about from there never be enough HP/SG1 crossovers, and in my search for the next story, I wanted something that didnt fit the 'mold' for normal SG1 crossovers. Thus my story for "Wraithborn" was .... well born ;).

"talking" - I am talking

'thinking' - I am thinking

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A flickering glow was seen from the window of a small cottage, the dull orange colours of the fire illuminating the parents and child seen relaxing on the lounge. The father reached over to gently kiss his wife on the lips, a relaxing halloween night spent with his new family. Just as their lips were to meet, cackling could be heard as anti apparation wards were raised.

"LILY! RUN HE FOUND US, TAKE HARRY AND GET OUT OF HERE!", the man yelled to his wife moving to the front door while raising his wand.

"JAMES BE CAREFUL, I LOVE YOU!", Lily yelled to her husband before escaping upstairs to try the second fireplace and hopefully floo some reinforcements. "What do I do now?" she questioned to herself, beginning to cry as she relised the futility of it all, she was trapped, the floo blocked, unable to apparate, the windows blocked and the crashes downstairs continued as her beloved husband and father of her child fought below to allow her to escape.

BANG, the door to the cottage blow off its hinges as a cloaked man stood at the entrance with wand raised. "James James James, what did I tell you last time I saw you? I believe I said I would kill you". The final word from Voldemort started the duel with him firing an Avada Kedavra at james who summoned a side table to intercept the green curse before he could be killed, banishing the remains of the table at Voldemort who transfigured the small stakes into birds to attack and confuse James. The fight could be counted as a fast pace duel with James transfiguring wreckage into animals to attack Voldemort and intercept the curses sent his way, and firing banishers and bludgeon'ers at Voldemort interspaced with piercing and boneshattering hexs, to hopefully mix things up and cause Voldemort to slip up.

Voldemort on the other hand was using a mixture of transfigured animals to combat James, while mainly firing Avada Kedavra's and Crucio's, and dark disenbowelment and asphyxiating curses, curses that while dark for their viciousness and lethality, were more for the fact that they looked like simple tripping curses and stunners except that if one could feel magic, it had the sense of pain, torture and death.

"I dont know how you captured Peter and got him to talk, but I will avenge my friend", shouted James while sending a borderline legal piercing hex that while capable of seriously injuring, overpowered like they were, were capable of killing. James knew that he couldnt last against Voldemort, especially considering his overpowered spells and was beginning to tire against the unstoppable force that is Voldemort.  
"Hey, Potter guess what? We never captured peter, he told us of his own free will, he was the spy in the order not that halfbreed wolf". The shock of the words were enough for Voldemort to catch him with a crucio curses the chest...

_James Potter's POV_

The pain was unbearable, like a thousand knives pushing their way out of my skin. My skin felt like it was melting off, my life giving blood suddenly felt like it was on fire pumping its infectious flames around my body spreading into the muscles and causing them to tear apart and rebuild in an instant. His bones felt like they were splintering into the riping muscles. His very person was being torn apart an put back together like one giant reparo. When the curse finally ended his throat was sore from yelling, his eyes bloodshot and blurry, "Potter, I told you this day would come when you refused to join me. Now for opposing me I am going to kill you, just feel lucky that I am merciful and will kill you quickly" Voldemort taunted. "Worry not, your mudblood wife and son will soon be joining you". **Avada Kedavra** _blackness took over after a brief burst of green, Lilly...._

_General POV_

The crashes of the duelling below stopped with a brief scream, fully panicking as she clutched her child to her chest, looking down below at what might be the last time they see each on the mortal plane, his messy black hair, his chubby face, and the greenest eyes looked back at her curiosity, 'just like mine' a brief thought crossed her mind.

A crash brought her back to reality as the door was broken inwards and Voldemort stepped over the shattered remains.

"Stand aside and you may live", he said to Lily. She was panicking, her thoughts whirled at the thought of what that monster wanted with her baby. Lily would never abandon her child and stood her ground, infront of the playpen protecting him with her body.

"No, please don't hurt him. I'll do what ever you want, just don't hurt him", Lily pleaded with Voldermort. It was all for naught however as a cruel laugh was heard before a brief flash of green light ended Lily Potter.

Voldemort turned to the rooms only other inhabitant, a small child barely standing inside a playpen, he sneered, 'as if this little child would be the end of him, the all powerful Lord Voldemort'.

"Goodbye...". Another flash of green and the world exploded.

The house was in flames and a giant wreck as the support structures were beginning to collapse, a giant of a man, easily 8 foot high entered the wreckage and removed a small boy wrapped in a blue blanket. The sound of a motor bike was heard with a man in his early 20's arguing with the giant to give him the child

"He's mine Hagrid, I'm his godfather he needs to come with me" the man argued.

" 'orry Sirus bu' Dumbledor told me to fetch 'im and bring the lettle guy to him" the giant spoke firmly, believing he was correct in his statement.

"Please Hagrid, keep him safe and take my bike I wont need it, I've got a rat to catch" the man identifed as only Sirius said before running off on foot.

A street with house's in neat rows, freshly moved lawns and clean cars, sat a stiff looking cat with strange markings around its eyes. It watched sternly, if it was possible as a young child kicked his mother down the street yelling about sweets. About 30 minutes later a somewhat subdued child was being carried by his mother, a thin horse shaped woman, the plump child was dropping wrappers every few feet as they walked.

The day continued along that motion of the kid yelling and the mother getting it for him, the child was obviously a spoiled brat if what was observed was correct, the wife obsessed with perfectionism if the continuous cleaning wasn't necesssary, however with the slob of a child it may not have been perfectionism but, rather general cleaning.

As the moon began to near the middle of the night sky a pop was heard at the end of the street before the street lights began to empty, not turn off, but simply appear to no longer be there. The stiff looking cat, changed into a stiff looking woman in her mid 60's, and greated the crazy looking man in the coloured dress, they appeared to be waiting for something though as each stood in silence as though looking for some sort of sign.

A roar was heard and a flash of light was seen as the giant of a man addressed as Hagrid was seen, getting off of a flying motorcycle carry a bundle of blankets. The trio walked together and nodded in greeting, slight tears was seen in the eyes of the 3.

"Cheer up Hagrid, you will see him at Hogwarts when he is sorted, and yes he has to stay here, he is famous and will be known throughout our world. It is neccessary for his saftey", the old man said.

The old man then laid the bundle of blankets on the doorstep, and walked away with the 3 before disappearing with a pop the other 2 slowly left on their own, until only the whistle of the wind through the trees was heard.

But if they had stayed around even for 5 minutes they could have stopped things from happening in the future that would set their world on edge.

The wind blew the edge of the blanket revelling the face of a sightly chubby faced boy with dark messy hair, the greenest eyes and a distinctively red lightning bolt scar on his forehead. For a slight second the face of the boy changed, the face was pale but the cheeks near his nose had developed heat pits and in the centre of his hand was a small hole. The image was distinctly that of a predator, before it was back to being the child of Lily and James Potter.

A note was caught in the edge of the blanket, _Harry James Potter_ could be read.

Soo, tell me what you think, im hoping to show his childhood in the next chapter and his hogwarts years in the 3rd chapter. The reason, because I want to get him into the Stargate universe where I will have more room to manoveur so to speak. It wont be all Stargate, Im planning for him to leave and travel abit before heading to the beyond :)

Read and Reply your comments are appreciated, unless they are nasty, I dont have a beta so ya.


	2. Growing up

Disclaimer at the beginning, if you think I own anything related to the shows/books. Then you must be as retarded as Harry Potter is in cannon ;P

'Thinking' I am thinking

"Talking" I am talking

KNOCK KNOCK

"Harry honey it's time to get up, your cousin Dudley is already downstairs waiting for breakfast. You don't want any of that yummy food i made to go to waste do you", the voice intruded in the sleep logged brain.

Harry awoke to light shining through cartoon printed curtains into the smallest bedroom in private drive, his aunt petunia had given him his own bedroom after he got too big to share with Dudley. Harry raced to put his clothes on and get to breakfest as soon as possible, he didnt want his portion to get cold. Eating a piece of toast, harry looked at the date and saw his birthday was tomorrow excited by the oportunity to get a present from his family, he ignored the odd sense of impending danger, had he have noticed it he might have been able to prevent the events that would occur.

"Come on Dudley lets go the park with aun' petun'a, I will push you on the swings if you do the same for me", Harry smiled in the way only a 4 nearly 5 year old could, a look full of innocence and wonder about the world reflected in his face. Petunia looked on and smiled like any parent would, while holding her stomach in a protective embrace. Things where finally looking up for her after the death of her sister, while she wasnt on speaking terms with her at the time she wouldnt hold it against him and would treat him like her own.

"Weee, higher Harry", Harry was having fun pushing his cousin as he knew it would soon be his turn, and he would be soaring through the air too.

They returned to watch as uncle vernon from a day at work. Carrying a briefcase and a newspaper in walked Vernon Dursley, floor manager of Grunnings drills, but more importantly a father of 2 or more correctly his son, a blonde haired child with a slightly chubby look and his nephew a black haired little boy. No matter what time it was he always had time for his children and his wife who was expecting another, and tomorrow it was his Nephew's birthday and they had a surprise waiting for him tomorrow. He was sure Harry would like the present's they had chosen, a soccerball to play with from Dudley, and some books to read from Petunia and himself as well as their little surprise. Tomorrow would bring about a number of surprises.

Harry woke as the early sunrise hit his window, he had been surprised he had even fallen asleep with all the excitement for his big day, as well as that weird foreboding sense that he felt, had only gotten stronger after his sleep, thinking about his birthday party and presents put those thoughts out of his mind though. Harry ran down the stairs still in his pjama's excited for his big day, and the activities they were going to do.

Petunia watched as her nephew/son slid into the kitchen wereing his little pj's and socks on his feet, the excitement easily seen on his face as he saw his aunt and uncle waiting at the table to wish him a Happy Birthday, pancakes waiting with bacon and maple syrup, orange juice and milk all waiting to be eaten by his starving stomach. Sometime during the breakfest Dudley had joined him in devouring the delicious meal, they started to talk about what they were planning on doing during the day. Harry suggesting the zoo, as he had always been interested in animals, before he even knew what was going on they were all piled into the car heading towards London Zoo.

The way home was filled with the adventures of the day, of when the elephants had snorted at them, and the giraffe had eaten all of Dudley's ice cream with its long tongue. However Harry was thinking of all the whispering that was going on in the Reptile house, particularly near the snakes, didnt people know your supposed to be quiet in there. Harry's sense of foreboding returned as they neared the house and being annoyed that it was ruining his good day ignored what it was telling him, it would be the last time he would do so.

Vernon, Petunia, Dudley and Harry entered number 4 Private drive, chatting about inane things such as their thoughts on topics about the day to the neighbours and the government stealing their money. Vernon and Petunia steeling their nerves for a tense conversation with their current youngest son, asked to speak to him privately in the loungeroom.

"Harry you know that you will always be our son, but we would like to formally adopt you. As in your name would be Harry Dursley, not Harry Potter, while it doesnt make any difference to how we feel about you it would just be confirming to the government that you are our son in name and heart" Petunia finished with a nervous smile. Harry was stunned not only were they taking such good care of him but they were offering the only other thing they could give him, their name.

"YES YES YES" Harry screamed as he ran and tackled aunt pe....no, his mother to the ground in a hug, suddenly though the laughs as they celebrated their new son changed into panicked screams as Petunia was suddenly changing before his eyes, her body started to shrink in on itself to appear almost malnourished and her hair, the beautiful red it had been, changed to something of a dirtly blonde, almost a white. Wrinkles started to appear around her mouth and in the corners of her eyes. It was so shocking that he almost missed the face of his new son, his face had turned a pale colour the eyes had turned a darker colour then usual, but little hit pits emerged near the bottom of his nose and Harry hand was on his wife's chest, as he knocked Harry out of the way he noticed the small hole in his palm and the pure pleasure in his eyes for the brief second they were connected. He was scared his new so... no his nephew had done something freakish to his wife and made her look older and malnourished, a prison camp survivor. Harr.. no the freak had done something to his poor beautiful wife, he would deal with his freakishness later.

Harry was confused, his Aunt and Uncle had asked him to be their son, and then he was hugging his new _mother_, when he felt something just beyond his palm, it was light and airy with a clean taste. It was indescribable, but the closest match was every happy moment in your life condensed into a single taste, he could taste the love she had for him, it filled a whole he had never noticed before. He could feel her feelings towards him and felt the same back, it was a bond of love

and before he knew it, it was snapped, his emotions; the love filling him in the hole in his heart was gone, but the hole remained behind. He was angry that someone had taken away the single happiest moment in his life, that he scarcely noticed his surroundings before he was thrown into the cupboard under the stairs with a loud "YOUR GOING TO STAY IN THERE FREAK" and then blackness as the door was shut behind him. His thoughts were disjointed, 'whats going on', 'where am I?', 'why did father lock me in here?', and more importanty 'why Ydid he take away my happiness?'.

"GET UP BOY AND MAKE OUR BREAKFEST"

It had been 4 years since he was first thrown into the cupboard, and his life and taken on a hellish existence. The locks outside the door jingled and clang'd as they were removed, ever since the first time he was locked in the cupboard there had been at least 3 locks on it at all times. The harsh light shined into the cramped space for the single second before being replaced by an ugly looking mammal of some kind as a giant hand grabbed him by the shirt and he was physically dragged out and shoved in front of a large stove. He could still remember that day quite well

_flashback_

"Get out here freak" Vernon yelled as he was dragged out by his neck, from inside the cupboard. "Because of you, Petunia had to go to the hospital and may die because of what you did" SMACK "LOOK AT ME YOU LITTLE FREAK" SMACK "YOUR EXACTLY LIKE YOUR DEAD FRAK PARENTS" SMACK "PETUNIA MISCARRIED AND YOU KILLED THE BABY" SMACK "GET INTO YOUR CUPBOARD LITTLE FREAK"

Harry was by this point extremely confused, scared, and bewildered; he didnt know what was going on between being yelled at, his cheek sore and the taste of blood in his mouth. He went to open his mouth to question, to try and understand _WHY _he was being punished, however between the slow thought processes he was already in the cupboard again before his thoughts caught up to his mouth. A half sob as a tear wound down his cheek and a whisper of why.......

_flashback end _

He remembered from that day on trying to gain back what he had lost with the Dursley's but he deemed it hopless after the tongue lashing he received after beating Dudley in grades at school, he was allowed to go as it would be 'suspicious' if a 6 year old wasnt in school.

The old Dursley's would never punish him for learning, that was the only thing he was positive on, what he had would never be gained back. But that didnt mean that _they_ had to find out he was learning.

He had taken to hiding in the library during any breaks to escape from Dudley and his little gang, at first he only grabbed books to pretend to be reading as to avoid being banned for the day and at the gang's tender mercy's. After a number of months though he started to try and hide what he was learning after a teacher rang up his Aunt and Uncle to tell them about how he was _studying_ to improve his test scores, that time he had been locked in his cupboard everyday after school for 1 month for the embaressment they received after Dudley's grades were discussed.

If anyone asked or looked to see what he was doing they would see him holding a comic of some kind, the informative books he hid in-between the pages and would learn when his family wanted to retard him.

Though every day his life was a struggle he learned the best he could from the resources he had available, for a 9 year old he could read and write russian and french as well as he was capable of writing english, and speak french haltingly as never having a chance to use the language, it was more of a way he would fantasize about leaving the Dursley's behind. While some may think he was gifted, he was anything but an opportunist at heart. He would wait for the right moment before going ahead with anything, this usually applied to school and his plans when he reached of age, but worked just as well at _home_ where he could usually finish things faster, he didnt letting the Dursely's believe that it was the fastest he was capable of doing, after all 'who _likes_ going a day without food for not finishing his _chores_ on time' he thought in distaste.

A dark haired 10 year old boy was working on the tables, a closed book _year 8 maths_ on the cover. Any person who looked at this would think him a nerd, but in reality he was just a boy with too much time on his hands and the library being the only place he was free to be even remotely himself. The small-ish sized boy hurried to cover the book with a tin-tin comic that he had often re-used when people came by, the spine of the book starting to crack and bend from over bending with some of his thicker texts. Harry pretended to be enthralled in the world of tin-tin as the librarian aproached to make sure he wasn't doing anything untoward her precious books, even though in the last year it became more of a specticle to anyone who may check her on it, after all he had been coming for years now and nothing had happened.

Things where still just as bad at home as usual, although they, his Aunt and Uncle or in his mind, 'the horse and her tub-n-lard'; had seemed tense as the end of the scool year wound down to a close. He was spending all the time he could get at the school library as to attempt to make up for the time lost over the holiday for the advanced subjects he was doing.

Toady was Dudley's birthday and they were going to the Zoo with one of Dudley's friends, while he would stay at Mrs Figgs place. He was pleasently surprised as well as anxious that nothing would go wrong, when he was told that because noone would be able to babysit him, he would be going along with them, and that should any funny business go on he would suffer for it when he got back home. The day started out like any other making a large breakfest for them to eat on Dudley's _special_ _day_ and then afterwards he watched them as Dudley counted out his presents, the potential disaster averted as the number came to 46 and told that afterwards he could have another 3 when they were out. 'Dudley really is spoiled and anal about the birthday presents, it must be equal to the year before or he chucks a tantrum that would cost his parents more presents, pathetic'.

The car trip to the Zoo was tense for Harry as he tried to make himself seem non threatening and remained silent as to not draw attention to something that could seem freakish and worthy of punishment. As they arrived at the Zoo, Harry was told to not be far at any time from the group should they decide they needed to be somewhere else, Harry took it to mean 'if Dudley complained and wanted to leave that they wouldnt have to wait or look for him'. Either way Harry's plan of a Dursley free day was looking slim, but that didnt mean he wouldnt, or couldnt enjoy himself. The animals while interesting to look at didnt do much else in terms of interest, that is until the reptile house after lunch. As Harry arrived into the supposedly silent reptile house, it was full of quiet whisperings, "come little mousy let me eat you" "your going to get it if you come near my heat again" and the more common "If only the glass wasnt here I would bite you and inject my venom into you/suffocate you in my coils". That last one was disturbing as humans didnt have coils or venom, he blocked off that train of thought and tried to interest himself in a boa constrictor that the Dursley's and friend were trying to rile up into doing something besides sleeping.

The conversation between the 2 was different then he could have ever imagined, Talks of his standard day, and how he sleeps in a dark cupboard, though it somehow came out as dark hole. The 2 were beginnning to have a conversation on the summary of their lives as he was shoved out of the way by an excited Dudley and sprained his hand. 'I wish he would get the same happen to him', the last thought in his mind fled as the glass fled in the cage releasing the large boa to roam free and snap at Dudley's heels. They left not longer after that, not willing to stick around and speak to zoo officials about Dudleys actions in the zoo, knocking loudly on windows and rilling up animals to become more amusing fr him.

The car trip home was just as tense for him on the way there, except it was everyone except the 2 boys, suddenly interupting Dudley's tale about a giant 30 foot venomous Taipan snake nearly eating him whole, Dudley's friend Piers spoke about Harry hissing at the snake and it doing the same back. That would spark a night Harry would rather forget as he watched his Uncle's face turning an angry red colour, he knew that tonight would not be pleasant.

Harry was both happy and sad, happy because he would be going to a different high school then Dudley and sad because he could see himself in the _uniform_ that he would have to wear. It consisted of Dudley's old clothes dyed a grey colour, that with the colour and with the extreme baggyness of the clothes would make it look elephant skin, he could picture himself being bullied alot because of it. It was 6 am and time for him to make the Dursley's before they got up, and then a day of _chores_,

'I wonder how many more times i can do the garden and paint before Dursley starts to rent me out to his friends?', Harry thought as he finished cooking the bacon and was preparing to place it on the table with the rest of the feast, he was hoping he could sneak a couple pieces of bacon away and maybe a piece of toast before they came downstairs.  
"Oi Freak, get away from our food", 'damn so close' as Harry was dragged outside and told to hang the clothes and get cleaned up as his appearance was disturbing their meal. As Harry was coming back into the kitchen expecting to start cleaning the dishes and maybe eating some of the scraps, he was surprised to see the Dursley's still sitting there as if waiting for something. "OI FREAK STOP STARING AND GET OUR MAIL", Harry hurriedly left after that and grabbed the mail and checking it as he walked down the hallway back towards the kitchen, dispensing of the mail to their proper recipients Harry sat down and started to read his, a thick and heavy paper written in green ink, it even had an old stamp on the back with a shield and 4 animals on it, the front having his place of residence right down to the cupboard under the stairs. He lifted the end of the letter and cracked open the seal and was just preparing to read it, when it was ripped out of his hand by and a suspicious Dudley that the _freak_ had a letter. He immediatly complained to Uncle Vernon that he had a letter, where the letter was taken just as fast from Dudley as it was from Harry. As both the boys tried to grab the letter and read it, Vernon fed up with the interuptions threw Harry into the hallway and pushed Dudley out and locked the door. As they listened through the door they could make out some bits of the conversation,

".....he's around that age that they go _there_....."

".....it's even got the cupboard on it....."

".....are they watching us? Do you think......"

As Harry attempted to hear more he heard a ripping noise, the door was wretched open and he got a glimpse of Uncle Vernon tearing the letter into tiny pieces. Frustrated that the letter to himself was torn apart he didnt watch his hands as he tried to steal the torn pieces to put them back together and was rewarded with cleaning up Dudley's second bedroom before being told he was to move his stuff into there, and stay there for the rest of the day.

The last week had been hectic as he constantly tried to get a letter to read as the volume of the letters reached epic proportions as hundreds of letters arrived, in the eggs, the milk, under the blocked doors, and finally arrived en-mass through the fireplace. So Harry found himself on a distant rock someplace, in a shaky little hut for his birthday cold, hungry and miserable. He found the watch on Dudleys fat wrist, 11:55pm he contemplated what was going on, who was trying to contact him, and why if he hadnt read or answered any of the letters would they send that many more. He wondered if they would continue sending more letters or if they would stop and the so called, _life on the run_ from the letters would end.

He looked at the time again, 11:59:55 pm, 'hmm 5 seconds to go, I wonder if I will survive highschool'

_4 seconds _

'I wonder how I can learn the spoken languages now that I know the written languages fairly well.'

_3 seconds_

'The legal age of emancipation is 16'

_2 seconds_

'Another interesting birthday for me, last year was a beating, this year it was running from letters.'

_1 second_

'hmm, I wish I had my birthday to share with someone'

_-12:00am-_

**BANG**

He was shaken wide awake by the noise of something outside.

**BANG**

Dudley woke with a start wondering where the cannon was.

**BANG**

The Dursley's ran out of their bedroom in fright, wondering what was trying to get inside.

**SMASH**

A giant of a man stepped through the remains of the doorway, reaching down he picked up the door and put it back in, turning around the man was easily 7-8 foot tall as well as quite wide as well. "Where's 'arry?" the giant growled.

-End Notes-

Yes, I know that in the beginning of the chapter I was using lowercase letters with Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon, this signify's a change in their relationship, before practically her son in all but blood, afterwards it changed to more of a domestic servant (yes it also describes his role in the family) with them being addressed in a formal way i.e. uncle vernon is home. Uncle Vernon is home. In the inflection you can almost hear the speech marks around his name (and yes I could have written the speech marks but that ruins the point)

The reason I chose him to be able to read and write French and Russian, is French is the second most popular language in the world and Russian is in my mind a basic stepping stone to Wraith and Goa'uld. ie getting him away from the english alphabet, which i've noticed alot of languages use in Europe. With French it was a toss up between that and German which I personally prefer, (I just like the language better) but, decided something more practical as French can get you places english cant, Africa and the Middle East; and opens up the rest of the world to him later on in the fic.

You may also notice that aside from his major attack of Petunia, there has been no more '_incidents_' this has to do with the fact that he still considers himself normal in every sense of the word except by the way his relatives treat him. Dont worry in the next chapter or 2 I plan on him exploring on what these abilities may give him, we already know that wraith are strong physically as well as mentally (picture the wraith queen with mental manipulations). And then we cant forget to try and figure out what a wraith feeds on the age? magic? or perhaps the soul?

The next chapter will deal with him leaving the wizarding world, whether he has been exiled, thrown out, hunted or something else I still have to decide. so stay tuned. It will also answer some of the questions that you have, such as flash backs, and he is a stargate wraith. The need to feed will be answered later but for those curious its more a point of, the more he feeds the more he feels the need to feed. The other questions will be answered in upcoming chapters.

I would also like to apologise for the slow update, my parents decided I needed to become a man and get a job, surprise surprise... monday morning im woken at 6am to get to work by 8 where I walk 8 hours a day packaging car parts for a pittance. Ironic huh, I finally have a decent story line after being jobless for like 6 months and they decide to get me one the moment I start writing :( So ive been able to put in about 30min a night during the week before i got sleep again. So yeah..... expect weekly updates at the least. cheers


	3. Fleeing

This is the general disclaimer, that I dont own Harry Potter or Stargate.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The condensation on the window partially blocked his view of the street, the rain on the window made the partial view rippled and distorted. The usually bright streetlamps had been to look like over-used torches, the storm dulled even the brightest light and matched his mood.

Sirius, if he was still alive would he have condemned and abandoned him like his so called friends and family, he could even picture his subconcious self saying 'he told him so'. He lightly hit his head on the wall, he hated the fact that he ignored his instincts, honed through a childhood of abuse.

'The giant is too gullible'

'The family is suspiciously loud'

'There are many other empty compartments'

'I dont know enough about the situation at hogwarts to make an informed choice about the houses'

He was just so happy to have a chance of being normal and not a freak, that he ignored all the bad and suspicious feelings he got. Surrounding himself with friends who would stick by him through thick and thin, spending time playing games together and stressing over homework.

The nostalgia had him in the dumps the letter constantly on his mind

_Dear Potter,_

_We have decided that you are a risk to us after nearly getting us killed _

_at the ministry and the troubles and detentions we had with Umbridge _

_because of you. You are dangerous and just as the papers say you are _

_cracked and insane, stay away from us freak. We have also written _

_letters to everyone from school to warn them about your behaviour and _

_how you get everyone killed._

_The Weasley's, Hermione Granger, _

_Neville Longbottom, Luna Lovegood._

He was shocked when he got the letter but he wasnt angry, after the death of his godfather and the possession attempt by Voldemort he was just drained emotionally and apathetic to their accusations, the most he did was to simply scrunch up the letter and through it in the bin.

His life had undergone a major change and he was still numb, his support and everyone he had cared for in the wizarding world had been killed or left him voluntary.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The springs in his bed creaked and poked into his butt as he sat on the edge of his bed, stroking his loyal owl Hedwig, everyone had left him except her, she was loyal and loved him unconditionally. As if sensing his thoughts he was brought to awarness by a light nibbling on his ear, a low creening noise accompaning the physical ministrations of the owl, an 'I'm here an not going to leave you'; it was both comforting and saddening that the extent of loyalty his owl show is more than anyone else.

Boredom had started to set in by the end of the first week, he had been having nightmares of Voldemorts possession attempts all over again; the feeling of fire bursting through the scar, scorching his veins in a desperate attempt to cover his entire body in this feeling. A chuckle rose in his throat about how love had evicted Voldemort from his body, he was in agonising pain until the tendrils of power had reached his hands and he felt as though the entity was being drawn into his hands like water being sucked up a straw. The thirst was overwhelming when the energy was being absorbed into himself, it was like a cool water on a parched throat, he couldnt get enough. It was only after he was back at private drive did the though of what Dumbledore told him sink in, the energy he had absorbed was from the Dark Lord's soul, that would explain why he fled though, the energy to possess him must have been slowly climbing as it was drained.

The thought was rather amusing to say the least as he sat on his bed staring at his hands, a brief thought of the feeling of power flowing into him gave his palms an itchy feeling and he watched as a small slit appeared, just a small little hole in each palm about as big as his pinky's fingernail. The shock at part of his body being punctured in anyway, was enough for him to lose the concentration of power and watch as it closed over back into an ordinary looking hand. Slightly concerned he looked at Hedwig who was also looking curiously at his hands, hooting slightly in a questioning tone, he answered the question. "I have no idea what just happened"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

His boredom knew no bounds as rather than spending days staring outside, he spent days shifting his hands between their 2 states and looking for other changes infront of a mirror. As he spent days in his room he wrote in a book about what was happening and how he got it to be like that. However the only changes he could make happen where the little pits in his hands and he recently could make what appeared to be heat pits in his cheeks, although that was all he could get them to be, as he could track where Hedwig had been a few minutes earlier, and where he had sat up to 30 minutes earlier, by the temperature on the bed and around the air.

As he was switching his heat pits and hand pits on and off randomly, he felt a rapid temperature increase in the corner of the room. Spinning he caught the sight of a beginning spark turn into a minature inferno throwing light around the darkened room, before changing into Fawkes, a letter held in-between the phoenix's talons.

His interest caught, he held out an arm for Fawkes to land on, as the bird came closer he suddenly swerved and landed on the chair next to desk. Harry was feeling rather unnerved by the whole encounter, and untied the letter quickly to find out why the usually very affectionate bird would act so outside its character.

_Dear Harry,_

_We have just got back your bloodwork test after the events at the ministry_

_we felt that a full scan of your medical history would be wise. The results_

_were rather strange at first as they indicated that a % of your blood was _

_unknown. However further testing has lifted the lid on the mystery and _

_it has been revealed that you arn't a _wizard_. The test on your parentage _

_has shown that your mother and father is James and Lily Potter nee evans_

_but, you also show up as having one creature parent equal to that of your_

_parentage to the Potters. Incase the ministry finds out and we have done _

_nothing, _you are hereby expelled from Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and

Wizardry on grounds of being a dark creature._ Any items of the school are _

_to be returned when we turn up to your residence to snap your wand._

_You are advised to stay at your residence, as fleeing will likely cause any _

_charges to be laid against you for resisting arrest._

_Albus Dumbledore,_

_Headmaster of Hogwarts, Chief Warlock and Grand Mugwump._

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry was in such a panic that they would arrest him that he missed Fawkes leave with a sad expression, his thoughts whirled from 'what am I?' to 'what am I going to do now?' and this is Sirius' imprisonment all over again.

He callapsed onto the bed as the hysteria started to fade, allowing him to think things through and write out a list of what needs to be done and his priorities, after spending around 5 minutes writing up a list and brainstorming ideas he had

1. Gather up my wand, invisibility cloak, photo album and any money

2. Leave the house and get to Gringotts bank

3. Find someplace to lay low, perhaps flee England.

4. Find out what was in that test or get another test done.

After he had written out the list on a sheet of parchment, he quickly gathered up his items and anything else of importance he didnt want to leave behind, like the sheet about his abilities. He was about to open the door and leave, when a screech alerted him to the fact that he didnt know what to do about Hedwig. Quickly turning to her, he explained he didnt know where he was going, but he would be going in disguise and that she should fly to a forest away from Hogwarts where she would be safe and he would call for her when it was safe to do so. She quickly nibbled his fingers as he stroked her feathers and lept out the window to freedom. Harry was not so lucky and would need to take a door.

Creeping down the hallway, he heard the television going on loudly downstairs, and the brief glow from the lounge room through the darkened hallway. Hearing a cough, he side stepped into a little aclove above the stairs and waited in the shadows to see if anything was coming, relieved that nothing was there he sped down the stairs as quickly and carefully as he dared. Coming to the kitchen he hid before the doorway, after checking it was clear he walked across to the back door and stepped out, smiling thinking that he would be home free soon, he forgot to check his surroundings and bumped into the smelly Mundungus Fletcher, waking him with a start. Frightened he turned to run away before he was grabbed by the arm and held at wand point by Mundungus, his new instincts reacted and his training paid off as he hand instantly switched into its energy feeding form as he grabbed, the startled drunk around the chest and started to drink. Overcome by the pleasure of feeding purposely for the first time he didnt pay any attention to the wizard until the pleasure ran out. Coming to again he looked around to see why he stopped, at the sight of a mummified and drained Mundungus Fletcher partially hidden under a invisiblility cloak, he throw up over the corpse and was sick at what his pleasure seeking had caused. Stumbling away to the street with a major headache and vomit still in his mouth he, stuck out his wand and called the knight bus.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Read and Reply, your constructive criticism will be a big help.


End file.
